Bubbles
Special Moves B - Sensitive Cuteness Bubbles will begin to feel sad, Which will stun near-by opponent with her cuteness. This will allow Bubbles to get an easier chance to attack her opponent. There 2 kind of sadness. Tears Mode If you hold B for 1 - 4 Seconds, She will go into tear mode, which will stun an opponent for 4 - 6 Seconds Crying Scream If you hold B for 5 Seconds, She will let out a large scream, which got a longer reach an will stun a opponent for 10 seconds. Side B - Color the City Bubbles will get her crayons, dash to an opponent and draw on him. The crayons color will give different effect, Much like Bill Nye B Move. The Color will go by random order. Up B - Octi Bubbles will get her Octopus doll out. She swing it and it stretch. it tentacle will grab on a ledge of a platform and pull Bubbles upward there. If it caught an opponent, not only it will pull Bubbles upward, but it will also pull her opponent downward, much like Frollo Up-B Down B - Nerd Glasses Bubbles will put on her (Least)Favorite pair of glasses and sit, Which allow the sunlight to beam at her, Allowing the glasses to reflect and make a long range attack on the opponent. You cannot move but you can still move your head to control the beam. You will stay seated till 3 second or if an opponent hit you. If you get hit, Your glasses and it will shattered, damaging who ever step on them. You will need to wait 7 second till you get a new pair of fixed glasses. Final Smash - The Powerpuff Girls Bubbles will call her sisters: Blossom and Buttercup and help her fight with her. Both played by an Unplayable CPU with different set of moves, Sorta like having 2 extra player on your team. They will help till 9 second, then they fly away. K.O.s KO 1: ??? KO 2: ??? Star KO: ??? Screen KO: ??? Taunts Down Taunt- ??? Side Taunt- ??? Up Taunt- ??? Victories/Lose Pose Victory 1: ??? Victory 2: ??? Victory 3: ??? Lose pose: *Crying* Character Description Bubbles is one of the three main characters in the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, mild crybaby and gentle demeanor. She takes the role as the youngest out of the girls. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. Classic Mode TBA Rival 1: TBA TBA Rival 2: TBA TBA Ending TBA Pros & Cons Pros *Her Side-B is really hard to dodge *Her Speed and Jumping is WAY above average. *Her B Moves in Tear Mode will stun anyone when their close or try to get close. *Her Down-B can be done in the air *Her Down-B can also go a full 360 Clockwise (Now at Super Speed) Cons *Her Attack and Defense is slightly below average. *She will be defenseless if her Crying Scream missed an Opponent. *Cause of her small size, She can easily be knocked back *(Forgotten)Her Up-B is slightly got a shorter range. Moveset Ground attacks Normal Neutral attack - Dash attack - Forward tilt - Up tilt - Down tilt - Smash Forward smash - Up smash - Down smash - Other Ledge attack - 100% ledge attack - Floor attack - Trip attack - Aerial attacks Neutral aerial - Forward aerial - Back aerial - Up aerial - Down aerial - Grabs and throws Grab - Pummel - Forward throw - Back throw - Up throw - Down throw - Snake Codec ??? Role In The Subspace Emissary N/A Extra Color Bubbles.png|Normal Outfit (Blue) Buttercup Bubbles.png|Buttercup Cosplay (Green) Blossom Bubbles.png|Blossom Cosplay (Red) Bell Bubbles.png|Bell Cosplay Dynamo Bubbles.png|Dynamo Cosplay Trivia *While She in her normal appearance in Lawl with Garterbelt 4, She in her Doujinshi Appearance in World of Lawl RPG Video The Character in RP (Role-Playing) TBA Attacks (Role-Playing) *??? - ??? Damage Super Attacks (Role-Playing) *??? - ??? Damage Story Appear in (Role-Playing) Main Story *??? Side Story *??? What If Story *??? (Role Here) Friends and Enemies (Role-Playing) Family Member *The Professor (Creator) *Blossom (Sister) *Buttercup (Sister) *Priam (Husband) *??? (Newborn Daughter) Friends *??? Enemies *??? Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Kid Category:Cute Character Category:Mother (Role-Play) Category:World of Lawl RP